Users of mobile devices are increasingly using and depending upon indoor positioning and navigation applications and features. Seamless, accurate and dependable indoor positioning can be difficult to achieve using satellite-based navigation systems when the latter becomes unavailable, or sporadically available, and therefore unreliable, such as within enclosed or partially enclosed urban infrastructure and buildings, including hospitals, shopping malls, airports, universities and industrial warehouses. An institution, such as a hospital, airport, university or shopping complex may typically consist of separate buildings or indoor facilities interconnected via pedestrian paths within a campus, traversal of which might involve transitioning repeatedly from indoor to outdoor and vice versa.